


Гадриэль

by Draganna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draganna/pseuds/Draganna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С тех пор внутри не прекращается сражение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гадриэль

**Author's Note:**

> Ты – слабый, человек. Прости.  
Если бы я умел испытывать человеческие чувства, то, вероятно, посочувствовал бы тебе. Но я с ними не знаком.  
Привычной, как и у тебя, стала только боль. И недоумение: за что? За что мне – нам – такое?!.  
Однажды Небеса содрогнулись. То, что казалось незыблемой твердью, стало пустотой. И крылья бесполезны, ведь они не могли задержать падение… И ломались кости… и сгорали перья… и ужасная боль пронизала всё существо… Наверное, я кричал, хоть и не помню этого… Сильнейший удар. И мгновения тишины и покоя.  
Вероятно, было бы лучше, если бы я умер, как другие, падавшие рядом. Но я оказался прочнее, чем мог помыслить. И просто хотел выжить. Если честно, очень хотел. Потому и занял первый подвернувшийся под руку сосуд… Он не перечил, не сопротивлялся, да только вот жизненной энергии у него не хватало. То есть человек не сумел бы долго выдержать моего присутствия. А я здесь не мог излечиться – или хотя бы немножко восстановиться… Но ведь ничего иного не предоставлено.  
Знаешь, я едва не отчаялся. Даже почти разуверился. И вот тогда услышал призыв… молитву другого отчаявшегося существа:  
\- Мой брат умирает. Кто на связи – помогите, я не останусь в долгу!  
Даже находясь в темнице, я краем уха слышал о Винчестерах. И о том, что один предназначался в сосуды Михаилу, а второй – Люциферу. А значит, вполне подходил и для меня. Помню ещё: они стараются держать слово… по мере возможности, разумеется. Но за этим я сам прослежу.  
Не хотелось рисковать, поэтому я назвался чужим именем. Пусть даже не имел понятия, помнит ли кто на планете моё собственное.  
Я почти лишился прежних возможностей, и любое усилие ещё более ослабляло меня. Но видеть пока не разучился. А тот, кто должен был стать моим новым вместилищем, сам находился уже почти за гранью. Пройденными испытаниями его внутренние органы изъязвило, точно проказой. И я не понимал, как ему удаётся до сих пор держаться. Но яркая искра, что зовётся душой, ещё сияла и манила к себе, обещая тепло и восстановление.  
Да, пришлось пойти на обман. Но человек и сам был рад обмануться. И я получил законное право занять тело…  
С тех пор внутри не прекращается сражение.  
Ты ведь видишь перед собой не защитника, спасающего твою жизнь, не лекаря, врачующего жестокие раны… но – только врага, лжеца, пытающегося отнять твою сущность… захватчика – вроде демона. И настолько упорно сопротивляешься, что я только с великим трудом способен оглушить твою душу, стирая воспоминания… но это ненадолго.  
А я… я не могу поведать о договоре с твоим братом. О том, что жажду всего лишь излечиться сам. Что без совместных действий мы оба умрём… ведь ты не желаешь ничего слышать, ничего понимать.  
Эта борьба, конечно, снова ослабляет меня, но и многому учит. И я уже не считаю падение окончательным поражением. Когда-нибудь мы все опять возвратимся на Небеса… А пока – прости! – я не дам тебе уничтожить мои мечты.  
Ты – сильный, человек. И когда-нибудь я оставлю тебя в покое. Но не сейчас.  
Мы можем остаться собой только вместе. Пойми же это! И – дай нам обоим шанс.


End file.
